Blue Eyes
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Italy dreams of Holy Roman Empire and in his dream he is told just what happened to him and where he is now. HRE Germany thoery


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Spring break means more free time. More free time means that I have time to write. Time to write means that I can update my stories and upload all the other stuff.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

This isn't the first time he had this kind of dream. He often dreamed of the past. Of past mistakes. Of past accomplishments. Of past regrets.

And most of all, his past love.

The dreams with him differed. Sometimes they were on a hill painting the scenery or animals or anything else. Sometimes they just held hands and sat in the grass watching the clouds go by.

Sometimes they danced together. They were rare but it happened.

And even rarer they would kiss.

Sometimes Italy looked like he did back then. Soft. Weak. Childish. In that dress. Looking like a girl.

Sometimes he was older like he was now. Taller. Slightly stronger. A man.

Those times were even rarer then the times when he and Holy Roman Empire kissed.

And those times. Those wonderful, wonderful times when he was an adult.

So was the Holy Roman Empire.

But he could never see his face. A mask would cover the face he wanted to see so badly. Only the eyes were visible and the lips.

Those wonderful beautiful blue eyes that were filled with love and devotion. Towards him. To him. Only to him.

Tonight was another dream.

Italy opened his eyes. He looked down at his body.

He was wearing that old maid dress again.

He clutched at the soft fabric. The embroidery clear in the sunlight. It fell down easily and to his knees. He could feel the bandana on his head and those old boots of his.

He brought his hands to eye level. They were softer than usual. Smaller and fatter. No calluses. No paint marring the skin. No metal that had been harshly pressed into his hands. No marks or wounds or scratches or anything. Metal from the gun. Splinters from his paintbrushes.

"I…Italia." the familiar wonderful quiet voice.

He turned.

There he was walking towards him. His familiar black robes blowing around him. The hat perched carefully on his head.

"Holy Roma." he said happily. He ran the remaining distance and clasped the others hands. "Holy Roma."

He smiled, although it looked forced.

"Is…is something wrong?" Italy asked.

Holy Roma shook his head. "Italia. There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"This is the last time we can meet like this."

Italy felt himself freeze; ice and disbelief ran through him.

"What?" he whispered.

"This is the last time that we can meet here." Holy Roma repeated.

"Why? Why?" he cried.

"Because I can't keep staying here. It's too painful to keep divided my soul between this limbo and from my body." he said.

"You've been dividing your soul…between here and heaven?" Italy asked.

"Italia why can't you understand?" Holy Roma nearly cried.

Italy blinked. The both of them had grown in a single second. He was wearing his blue uniform and was all grown up. Holy Roma still wore those black robes he had favored and the mask that had always been in place whenever he had become an adult.

"Italia." he said. He took Italy's hands in his. Tightly. Full of warmth and life. "I'm not dead!"

Italy froze. He blinked back tears as he whispered "Then why have you been hiding from me?"

Holy Roma shook his head. "I haven't hidden anywhere Italia. It's you. You being stubborn and choosing to live in the past and not seeing what is right in front of you."

Anger shot through him. "Well if you're right in front of me then why don't you tell me?" Italy shot back.

"Because I don't remember those times anymore!" Holy Roma said. "The war with France and my rebirth caused me to lose my memories. Please Italy, we don't have that much time left, figure it out." he pleaded.

"Who are you?" Italy whispered ignoring the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You need to take off my mask to see that." Holy Roma said.

With shaking hands Italy brought up his hands and placed them on the mask. He gently pulled it away from his face. Holy Roma had closed his eyes when he had pulled the mask off and then opened them.

Germanys face stared back at him.

Italy let the mask fall to the floor with a clatter that rang throughout the entire room.

"No." he whispered as he started backwards.

Holy Roma nodded as he came forward. "It's true Italia." he said gently. "After the war with France I was about to die, but I wasn't ready to die just yet. I was changed then. I fully accepted my lands as my own. I wasn't an empire, just a child with foolish dreams. I accepted the lands that my grandfather Germania had left me as my one and only heart. In doing so I destroyed all of my memories. I would start a brand new life."

"So you choose to forget me." Italy said quietly.

Holy Roma shook his head. "That was the biggest part of the deal I made that I had no desire to do. I didn't want to forget you. But I had no choice. I choose life in the hopes that I would meet you again in my new life and fall in love with you once more."

Holy Roma's robes disappeared and in their place was Germany's uniform.

"My last thought had been of you Italia." he said gently. "I was hoping beyond hope that you would be alright and that you would move on from me. That you wouldn't keep waiting for that promise I made and wouldn't be able to keep."

Italy shook his head as he fell to his knees. Germany Holy Roma kneeled in front of him.

"Whether I am Germany or the Holy Roman Empire." he said. "In the end I am Ludwig. And Ludwig loves you Italia."

As he reached towards Italy he cried "Don't touch me!"

Germany Holy Roma started slightly as he pulled back. "Italia."

"No!" Italy cried. "You can't be Germany! You can't! Prussia would have told me something."

"Prussia." he started to say hesitantly. "Had and has his own reasons for not even telling me. I am still not entirely sure what they were but he believed that it was his secret to bare and his alone."

Italy continued to shake his head as the tears fell down his face. "No. This can't be true. It just can't be."

"It is." Germany Holy Roma said gently. "Italia please."

Italy shook his head. "I want to wake up. I want to wake up."

Hurt was clearly visible on Germany Holy Roma's face. He stood and said quietly "I understand."

Italy opened his eyes. He brought his hand to his face and found that his cheeks were wet. Romano was standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

Italy looked up at his brother. "Yeah, why?"

"You were crying in your sleep I nearly woke you up." Romano said.

Italy forced a smile. "I'm fine Romano. Just a bad dream."

Romano threw one more look at his brother before walking away. "If you say so, breakfast is ready by the way."

The two ate breakfast in silence with Romano sneaking glances at Italy every few moments.

After a few bites Italy choose to simply push his food around on the plate before pushing it away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Romano demanded.

Italy nodded. "I'm fine brother. Like I said, I had a bad dream."

Romano bit his lip in thought. "The potato bastard called." he finally said.

Italy let his fork fall to the table. "What?"

"The potato bastard called you." Romano repeated himself. "You were still asleep though."

Romano must have been really desperate if he was bringing up Germany.

Italy nodded slowly and stood up. "Thank you brother. I'll call him from my room."

Without waiting for an answer Italy walked towards his room and picked up the receiver.

He brought it to his ear and placed his fingers on the numbers.

Slowly he dialed each and every number that he knew by heart.

One ring. Two ring. Three ri-

"Hello?" the oh so familiar voice asked.

Italy didn't answer.

"Hello?"

"Germany? Its me." Italy finally said.

He could almost see Germany reddening slightly, a blush faintly brushing against his cheeks.

"Ah! Italy." he said. "I called you earlier."

"I know, Romano told me." Italy said quietly. "Why did you call?"

Germany cleared his throat before saying "I'm not sure. I just got the need to call you. I just need to know that you're alright."

Italy smiled lightly. "I'm fine. Germany?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come over? I need to talk to you about a few things."

"…of course Italia."

**Germancest. GerIta. Gah I love them both!**

**And I kinda forgot how much I love GerIta, need to get back on that wagon.**

**And how do you balance your love for two ships when one of the characters are in both of them.**

**Oh well I figure out a way.**

**And this is and will remain a one-shot, by the way.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
